poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century
''Pooh's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century ''is first Winnie the Pooh/Zenon Trilogy made by LegoKyle14. It will be on Google Drive in the near future. Plot While the Griffins are watching television, the power goes out and they are left with no other form of entertainment. While they wait for the power to return, Peter decides to Winnie the Pooh/Zenon Trilogy beginning with "Part I." The year is 2049 and Zenon Kar is a 13-year-old girl who lives with her family on an Earth-orbiting space station. After getting into trouble with the space station's commander, Edward Plank, Zenon's parents punish her by sending her to Earth to live with her Aunt Judy. On Earth, Zenon experiences trouble fitting in with other kids, who consider her space-station stories and slang to be weird. Likewise, Zenon considers the children at her school woefully out of touch with pop culture. Homesick, Zenon often communicates with her best friend on the space station, Nebula Wade, via a video phone tablet. Eventually, Zenon makes friends on Earth with two boys, Andrew and Greg (with whom she develops a relationship). Along the way the kids learn to be more accepting of one another and to look past first impressions. During her time on Earth, Zenon uncovers a plot masterminded by station bigwig Parker Wyndham to use a computer virus to crash the space station. When Zenon tries to warn her parents of the danger, Commander Plank, who sees all children as troublemakers, convinces Zenon's parents not to listen to her. Plank believes that her story is only a ploy to get back onto the space station to attend an upcoming concert by her idol Proto Zoa and his pop-rock group Microbe. Andrew and Greg join in to help Zenon find a way to save the people on the space station. Andrew creates a computer anti-virus, but Zenon must get Andrew's disk to the space station. Zenon goes to the launch yard, hoping to sneak onto a rocket to the space station. Proto Zoa, who is about to depart from the concert, recognizes Zenon from a "Dance with Proto Zoa" contest and has her and Aunt Judy join him on the launch to the station. Upon arrival, Commander Plank is shocked to see Zenon, but lets her stay when he becomes smitten with Aunt Judy. Plank still won't believe Zenon's story, especially when Wyndham accuses her of trying to sabotage the station. Zenon manages to load Andrew's anti-virus program on the station's computers in time. Wyndham is arrested with his assistant Lutz while everyone else enjoys the Microbe concert. Back at the Griffins' home, Peter wraps up the story as the power comes back on. Everyone thanks Peter for keeping them entertained, although Chris points out that Tino already told a better story. Trivia * Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bowser and Sunset Shimmer (Oposite) will guest star appearances in this film. * The Griffins will appear in the beginning and ending scene of this film. * My tire Pooh's Adventure Team will be absent this film, due they'll appear in Otis' Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century. *The Storyline Continued in Pooh's Adventures of Zenon: The Zequel. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Onignal Movies Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films